Will I Ever See You Again
by BelieverFrostyShipper
Summary: I wiped my tears away I can't believe henry would do this to me I thought we were best friends I guess bianca is more important my vision blurred again with tears I didn't see the Truck comming till it was too late
1. Foreshadow

Tears fell down my cheeks I can't believe henry would do this to me I thought we were best friends but I guess bianca is more important to him than me I wipe my tears they were blurring my vision from the road I love henry so much that it hurts but if he's happy I'm happy too I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the truck comming my way I tried to turn it was too late everything went black the last thought I heard was metal screeching and a loud crunch


	2. The Feeling

Charlotte's pov :

I was sitting on Henry's couch we were studying for a test we had tommorow I was writing down notes for my cheat sheet it's not cheating just notes i looked up and saw jasper polishing his bucket.

I raised an eyebrow "uh jasper what are you doing?" "Just polishing this rusty bucket I found" suddenly I found his love for buckets amusing I was having this feeling like this would be the last time i would hear him talk about his buckets.

I ignored the feeling and went back to **studying** "hey char" hearing henry call me char made my heart flutter "y-yeah henry" I looked up to be met with two warm brown eyes staring at me I could stare at his eyes forever.

"can you help me with Bianca tomorrow I really want to ask her on date I know she's my girlfriend but I want it to be very special, so will you char" I felt my heart break into two pieces tears started to rise but I held them "sure henry I would love to help" "thanks char your the best".

I looked down at my half finished notes I didn't feel like writing them anymore I closed my textbook and unzipped my bag and stuffed them inside.

i checked my phone it was getting pretty late it was 9:49pm I had school tomorrow morning I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder "I better get going hen it's getting late" "I'll walk you to the door char".

"thanks hen" the feeling in my chest returned henry opened the door I stepped into the crisp cold December air henry stood at the door.

I suddenly felt the urge to hug him I felt it would be the last time I would feel Henry's warmth and I did it I walked over to henry and gave him a hug he returned it.

I released henry was blushing Scarlett "w-what was that for" "nothing I just wanted to hug you" "oh okay" "I better get going bye hen" I waved goodbye and walked down the steps and down the street I looked back at Henry's house he was still there why do I have a feeling this is going to be the last time I see his house Ignored the feeling and continued walking home.

 **This is my first Chenry fic on Fanfiction enjoy please leave your reviews**

 **bye :)**


	3. Car crash

Charlotte's pov :

I woke up to the sun barring down on me I groaned and got up I shuffled to the bathroom I took a nice shower the warm water felt very nice but I had to get out sometime I turned the shower nob off wrapped myself in a towel and walked out.

I went into my room and opened my closet since it was very cold outside I put on a grey sweater, a cream colored scarf, dark blue skinny jeans, and my knee high cream socks and grey uggs,.

I through on my beanie and hat grabbed my bag and walked out the door, down the flight of stairs grabbed an apple and out the door I went,.

today was December 1st snowflakes fell and white blankets of snow covered the streets I pulled out my car key unlocked the door and got in i started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

I arrived at the school i parked my car took out my key and got out I walked up the ice cold grey stairs of the school and pushed the doors open warmth engulfed me I took of my beanie and scarf I saw henry at his locker.

I walked up to him with a smile "hey hen" when he saw me his face lit up like a Christmas tree "hey char!" He was smiling very big pearly white teeth showing.

"do you need help with your locker hen" I asked leaning my shoulder and head against the cold blue metal lockers. "sure char thanks" he backed away a little I put my warm fingertips against the lock I already knew the trick I turned the dial 5-11-8 In one quick motion it opened.

henry reached for a book when our hands brushed feeling electricity shoot up my arm and a warmth in my chest. I pulled back we stared at each other I never noticed how his warm brown eyes sparkled my cheeks flushed Scarlett.

"I better get to class talk to you after school I'll wait for you at my locker" "okay talk to you later too I'll be there" I speed walked away I got to my first to my first class Math I didn't have period 1 with henry or jasper only 3 and 4 I sat in the front of the class ready to take notes.

I could feel a someone glaring me there eyes boring into the back of my head I turned it was Bianca Giving me a death glare wonder why I haven't done anything to her I ignored her and went back to writing notes, school passed by very fast I was currently at my locker putting my books away.

I looked around

I wonder where henry is? I waited a few minutes wich turned into an hour I was about to leave when I heard laughing and footsteps comming my way when they appeared I felt my heart crack Into more pieces it was henry and bianca they looked so happy I guess henry ditched me to hang out with Bianca.

When they saw me there smiles disappeared but bianca had a evil glint in her eyes "hey henry" I said quietly with a hint of anger "henry?" Henry wouldn't look me in the eye he only kept his head down "henry isn't talking to you anymore".

"I'm not talking to you Bianca I'm talking to henry" "henry?" I said turning to him he finally looked up I saw shame and hurt in his eyes what he said destroyed me.

"Go away" that was it my heart ripped into two "w-what?" My voice was trembling "I said go away" "w-why?" "You don't get it charlotte I said go away I don't like you Bianca is more important than you'll ever be" he slapped his hand over his mouth eyes wide "c-charlotte I never meant to say that!".

I didn't hear him tears spilling down my cheeks I ran out the door I ran down the school stairs not caring that they might be slippery shaking I pulled out my key and unlocked my car I got in quickly.

I sat for a while in my car crying Henry's words kept replaying in my head I let out a loud sob my head in my hands I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and turned on the engine pulled out of the school and sped quickly down the street.

I kept driving I didn't know where I was but I was still in swellview that's for sure it started to get very dark my parents must be worried go away I don't like you I can't leave my mind tears blurred my vision from the road I couldn't focus anymore my mind was racing and my heart was thumping loudly more tears blurred my vision once again I let out a sob and a hiccup I

Still can't believe henry would do this to me I've been his best friend I can barely remember I wiped my tears again.

I love henry so much it hurts I swallowed a lump in my throat if Henry's happy with Bianca I'm happy too tears spilled down my cheeks I didn't bother wiping them away all I felt was numb henry doesn't even care about me I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the truck comming my way till I saw the headlights.

I tried to turn my car but it was too late for me everything went crazy the last thing I heard was glass breaking piercing into my flesh. Everything spinned and spinned metal screeched against cold wet gravel I was in the most extreme pain ever.

in a flash I was out


	4. Life Changing missions

Bianca's pov :

I smirked as I watched charlotte run away crying Yeah run away like the little nuisance you are henry lets go I start to pull him away from Where charlotte ran out.

Henry's pov :

I tugged my arm out of Bianca's grip "I have to go to work!" I started walking away to the front doors of the school Ignore Bianca's protests for me to come back "Hey! come back and I better not see you with that dumb charlotte again or she will suffer the consequences!" She let's out a angry yell "AHHHHHH!" And stomped away.

I ignore her and continued walking down the street to Junk N Stuff I shoved my hands Into my pockets I had a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen right now.

I sighed I really hope charlotte forgives me I never wanted to hurt her bianca munipulated me Into doing it I bit my lip why was I so stupid to hurt innocent charlotte.

I looked up at the sky it was dark pinkish grey snowflakes start falling down filling the streets even more it was beautiful just like charlotte I smiled a little but it quickly faded.

An Ambulance sped down the street along with two cop cars and fighter firetrucks they were in a hurry " I wonder what happened" I mumbled I continued walking kicked some snow in the process.

I arrived at Junk N Stuff I opened the door and walked down the Steps I said hi to Gooch and walked to the Elevator pressed the Button and stepped in.

Going down the elevator I thought about what bianca said and what I said to char. how could I be so cruel to her she is my best friend my world I can't do anything without her but now I messed that all up because of I girl.

The Elevator dinged and I sighed and picked myself up from the elevator floor and walked into the man cave Ray was at the monitor with a worried expression.

"ray what's wrong?" "Its about charlotte"my mind raced, what happened to my char did she get hurt she did run away crying it's all my fault I made her get hurt because of my stupidity

"What happened to Charlotte?".

He gulped "she was in car accident we need to go there" he popped a gum into his mouth chewed and blew I did the same we stepped onto the platform "up the tube!".

15 minutes later

I ran as fast as I could to the crash sight I felt my heart drop Into my stomach it was horrible glass shards and pieces of metal were on the ground filling the once crystal clear snow.

I saw charlottes car I couldn't Recognize it , it was completely destroyed but there was something that scared me the most where was charlotte? Ray came beside me and put his hand on my shoulder " they found charlotte henry"

I saw the Police men and paramedics put charlotte on the strecher harsh tears built up in my eyes "CHARLOTTE!" "CHARLOTTE NO PLEASE!" tears streaming down my cheeks I cried my heart out Ray had to hold me back I thrashed and screamed in his arms my sobs becoming even louder by the second Ray fell to his knees holding me "CHARLOTTE COME BACK PLEASE!" I screamed over and over till my throat burned in agony I hit Ray's chest with all my might "CHARLOTTE!" "THIS I-IS ALL MY FAULT W-WHY

W-WHY C-CHARLOTTE!".

I felt numb to the bone I couldn't stop crying I finaly felt the courage and looked at charlotte on the strecher tears fell harder down my cheeks charlotte looked very pale like the snow blood stained her hair there was huge deep bleeding gash on her forehead leading down to her temple her lip was split open gushing out blood and swollen cuts and big angry painful bruises littered her arms and legs her left arm and right leg were definitely broken suddenly I felt sick due to the thick iron stench of blood.

I looked back at Ray who was on the verge of tears I looked away shamefully this is all your fault Henry! I saw something gleam in the snow I crawled out of Ray's embrace and picked it up and brushed some snow off it.

It was the golden heart locket I gave charlotte for 16 birthday I pried it open there was a picture of me and charlotte hugging my arms around her waist my head on her shoulder it was spring cherry blossom tree leaves covered the ground and charlottes hair Charlotte looked so beautiful.

I looked at the other picture it was me and charlotte again my arms around her waist I was kissing her cheek charlotte was smiling as bright as the sun.

I closed it I couldn't bare to look at them I put It in my back pocket and walked slowing over to Ray after the paramedics wheeled her away i cried until there was nothing left in me.

"its going to be okay in a few weeks she'll be back and sassy as ever" "No! she won't be okay she will die because of me. my stupidity and I never got the chance to say I love her. like really love her".

I watch them tow the truck the driver had been injured too but charlotte turned out the worse out of all they start the truck engine and leave and i stand up "let's go"

Are you sure you don't want to cry a little more "I said LET'S GO!" I walked over and got in the Man Van I felt sorry for snapping at Ray it's not his fault it's mine I caused this mess it's all my fault this happened to Charlotte I'll never forgive myslef never.

We sped down the street torwards the hospital not before Changing back into our normal selves.


	5. Going insane

**I was very stuck on this chapter but managed to get something down :)**

 **please leave reviews which will be very appreciated**

 **thank you ! And enjoy**

Henry's pov :

The Man Van hadn't even parked before I was out jumping out of my seat and busting through the double doors of the hospital emergency room.

Many nurses turned to glare and shush me I shrugged them off rolling my eyes it's an emergency can't they see of course they can't.

I stopped like a mad horse in front of the desk the secretary jumped from her seat I probably looked like I was lunatic about to kill or hurt her.

"I'm here to see charlotte Bolton!" Shakily the secretary typed her name on the monitor "I'm sorry young man but you can't see her right now".

"What?!, I need to see her now!" I screamed "she's in the ICU for CCU you can't only family" "I'm her best friend please I need to see her now!".

"You need to calm down young man" "how can I calm down when my best friend is badly injured in ICU for CCU it's all my fault I need to see her now and tell her I love her now!".

My throat burned bad "I'm sorry cause this happened but like I said you can't" I huffed "well I'm not going to listen!" I ignored the secretary's yells.

And continued walking down the hall I need to find charlotte I looked in every window I heard loud thumping footsteps behind me.

I pumped my legs and ran from them but I bumped into someone I fell on my bum rubbing my head it was security a nurse came over to me.

With a needle she stuck it in my arm fast and hard I cried in pain everything went blurry I calmed Down closing my eyes softly.

Darkness Consumed me


	6. Spirit of Charlotte part 1

Henry's pov :

Head pounding shoulder screaming and throbbing in pain I opened my eyes closing them immediately the light burned bad I opened my eyes again I was in the hospital room..."why am I here?" I questioned myself the annoying beeping increasing my headache

I groaned sitting up I put my hand over my eyes trying to remember what went down hours ago to me to end up blacking out

 _bianca munipulating me,_

 _charlotte running away,_

 _Going to junk n stuff_

 _ray telling me about the nightmare news_

 _the horrid scene I saw unravel in front of my own two eyes_

 _driving in the man van_

 _jumping out_

 _me going on a rampage to see her_

 _and the needle stabbing my skin._

I felt Tears rise but I roughly brushed them away don't you dare cry i need to stay strong for charlotte...but she hates me I can't think this way I pushed my legs over the hospital bed.

Getting used to the feeling I held onto the wall for support gliding my feet to the door I breathed heavy for a few seconds before recompostioning myslef stumbling out the door.

No one's pov :

As henry looked every way looking for a way our he didn't notice that he had dropped something onto the ground even when it clacked.

Charlotte's necklace

It layed there till a random nurse picked it up and taking it to the lost and found.

meanwhile henry he held onto the wall still feeling the after- affects of the neutralizer injection

I need to find charlotte!

Not caring Bout anyone who he passed henry continued his path


	7. Spirit of Charlotte part 2

_Italics = thoughts_

Normal letters = someone's pov

 **Bold = texts, phone conversations**

Charlottes Pov :

Where was I? Everything felt so different if I were no longer alive I felt i was walking on thin air my eyes which felt like a ton of bricks tore open. I gasped pressing my lips together this place wasn't familiar at all. I got into a sitting position I was in a pure white hallway which smelled of medicine and broken dreams

The strange thing why wasn't anybody helping me at all.

My brain pieced everything together

i was in a car crash, but didn't I die?, did henry see the accident?

Did he ever care he yelled at me to go away and that bianca would always be more important than i ever will be.

I kept walking among the corridor I could hear many sickly wheeze coughs from open rooms and wails of newborn baby's entering the world from far away the hall many sobs of lost loved ones could be heard everywhere it was all playing out as a horror scene In a movie.

Reeled in my thoughts they somehow managed to wander back to everyone I knew especially the one and only henry

I'm just so panicked about what's going on am I dead or not will all this turn out to be some nightmare that ends with me waking up to it all never happened.

My chest thumped loudly feeling it ready to burst with fear

My knees felt shaky along with my trembling hands a cold sweat broke out on my forehead, I took a deep breath closing my eyes to regain myslef.

But it broke I heard a loud commotion from the receptionist area

Slowly moving my bare feet I curled my hand on the edge of the wall but my insides froze. It was the person who caused all my pain the tears I shed the sobs I wailed the car accident wich left me in this position

 _Henry_


	8. Can You See Me?

_Previously_

 _I'm just so panicked about what's going on am I dead or not will all this turn out to be some nightmare that ends with me waking up to it all never happened._

 _My chest thumped loudly feeling it ready to burst with fear_

 _My knees felt shaky along with my trembling hands a cold sweat broke out on my forehead, I took a deep breath closing my eyes to regain myslef._

 _But it broke I heard a loud commotion from the receptionist area_

 _Slowly moving my bare feet I curled my hand on the edge of the wall but my insides froze. It was the person who caused all my pain the tears I shed the sobs I wailed the car accident wich left me in this position_

 _Henry_

"Henry" whispered charlotte under her lips slowly letting go of the wall. standing there void emotionless nothing to say, but she approached him. But stopped half way feeling a strong spined coil wrap around her heart squeezing painfully.

Eyes feeling watery she wiped them away harshly sniffling seeing that henry finaly gotten through to the scared secretary he began moving down to the elevators.

Charlotte followed knowing that henry was going to lead her to her supposedly person on life support.

Riding the elevator charlotte had time to observe Henry, who looked terrible to charlottes eyes there were heavy dark bags under his eyes, his cheeks were blotchy and red aligning with his bloodshot eyes.

Charlotte felt sadness invade her.

I wish henry could see me right now

The elevator dinged as soon as the metal doors slid open henry ran out barging down the hall into room 245 shutting the door behind him seeing no one who behind him.

Charlotte appeared moment later eyes landing on her motionless form. She wanted to Scream her lungs out this wasn't fair anymore she didn't want to be like this,

No one can't even see me!

How am I even going to get Back to my body!

I don't even have anybody to turn to anymore

Charlotte slowly faltered to the other side of the bed fearing that she would give away her presence in front of henry.

Henry was holding charlottes hands in a tight grip whispering promises "charlotte I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to say I'm very sorry all this my fault I should of never listened to Bianca in the first p-place".

"You will always be more important than anybody out there your my main priority char I will never give up on you" henry slowly kissed the top of her hand.

Charlotte was glad henry couldn't hear her cause she was holding back crys, she put her hand on top of Henry's "I-im not giving up on you too henry".


End file.
